Scary Movie 5
Plot Charlie Sanders and his girlfriend Lindsay are in their bedroom for a night together when they encounter paranormal activity in their house. Lindsay eventually becomes possessed by the presence in the house and apparently kills Charlie, leaving his three kids abandoned. They are later reported missing, and a reward is announced for their safe return. Several months later, Snoop Dogg and Mac Miller are in the Humbolt County Woods in search of illegally-grown cannabis plants to steal and discover Charlie's house. Upon entering they see three strange creatures, later confirmed to be Charlie's kids, and turn them in for the reward. The feral children are placed in isolation at a child development research center for a few months until they are deemed well enough to be returned to familial custody. When Charlie's brother, Dan Sanders and his wife Jody come to take custody, they are told they can only have them if they agree to stay in a large suburban middle-class home fitted with security cameras. Jody is reluctant to take the kids at first, but she soon adjusts to having them. In an attempt to bond with their new children, Jody auditions for a ballet performance, Swan Lake, and is cast in the lead role as the Swan Queen. Meanwhile, a continuing pattern of bizarre paranormal activity in their new home makes them investigate further. They eventually learn from the children that the attacks on their home are by "Mama", the mother of the children, who is under a curse and is trying to get them back so she can sacrifice both herself and the children. Maria, the couple's Hispanic live-in maid, is frightened and keeps experimenting with various rituals, Catholic and otherwise, to ward off the evil spirits in the house. During the day, Dan is frustrated with the modest progress of his test subjects at a primate intelligence research facility; ironically, Dan is not bright enough to realize that one of the chimpanzees, Caesar, is now actually much smarter than him. Jody and Dan, with the help of Jody's close friend Kendra Wilkinson, must find a way to lift the curse and save their family. Along the way, they seek the assistance of psychic Blane Fulda, who turns out to be a complete fraud, and a dream extractor named Dom Kolb, who helps them understand that the solution to their problems lies in the mysterious Book of the Dead. However, Jody and Kendra fail to see what the book is capable of, oblivious to five friends continuously becoming possessed, wrecking havoc and reviving in the cabin, whenever either of the two read the two passages of the book. Meanwhile, Caesar reads the book while he's in the bathroom, and finds out about "Mama's" plan to sacrifice the children and goes to warn Dan and Jody. However, as he rushes in to check on the baby, "Mama" frames him to look like he was trying to harm the baby so that he doesn't interfere with her plans. Caesar is knocked unconscious by Jodi and Dan has animal control take him away. It's at that moment that Caesar says his first words, "Get me out!" Suddenly realizing he can talk, Caesar gets another surprise when he finds out that the driver of the animal control truck is another super intelligent chimp named Steve. He says to Steve that Dan has a mad demon in his house, but Steve thinks that he's talking about Matt Damon, much to Caesar's annoyance. When "Mama" takes the children to a cliff to sacrifice them, Jody fails to lift the curse with the book, but does manage to knock the evil spirit into Snoop Dogg and Mac Miller's pool containing a live shark, which then devours her. Realizing the love for her adopted children is all she needs in life, Jody gives the part of the Swan Queen to Kendra, who performs the dance in the style to that of a stripper. The performance is heavily applauded by an audience that includes Jody, Dan, the children, Caesar, and Madea. After the credits, it is revealed that Charlie was having a dream with Dom Kolb supervising him. Lindsay eventually crashes her car into the room, killing Charlie and blames it on Kolb. Cast * Ashley Tisdale as Jody Sanders * Heather Locklear as Barbara * Molly Shannon as Heather Darcy * Erica Ash as Kendra Brooks * Ava Kolker as Lily * Gracie Whitton as Kathy * Simon Rex as Dan Sanders * Sarah Hyland as Mia * Katrina Bowden as Natalie * J.P. Manoux as Pierre * Jerry O'Connell as Christian Grey * Jasmine Guy as Mrs. Brooks * Lil Duval as Kendra's brother * Katt Williams as Blaine Fulda Cameos * Lindsay Lohan as herself * Charlie Sheen as himself * Mike Tyson as himself * Snoop Dogg as himself * Mac Miller as himself * Kendra Wilkinson as herself Parodies * Black Swan - Main Parody. Jody and Kendra audition for the lead role in Swan Lake under the direction of a perverted director. The former Swan Queen star harasses and insults Jody upon her landing the title role despite her naive innocence. Kendra is selected as her alternate and embodies all the characters of the Black Swan, her evil counterpart. Jody's mother danced the swan whilst she was pregnant with her. Jody goes wild with jealousy and paranoia over Kendra. Kendra attempts to make peace with Jody and takes her out clubbing, where she gets her high on ecstasy. Jody and Kendra have sex whilst Jody hallucinates and the following day Kendra is absent and denies ever doing so. Kendra performs the swan lake at the end to praise. *Paranormal Activity series - Main parody. Mostly parodying the second instalment, infant nephew Aiden is sought out by the activity (Mama), Jody is dragged by an invisible force down the stairs and into the basement. The pool drain is pulled invisibly out of the pool. Pans and various objects move on their own. The house is apparently broken into and then put under video surveillance. Aiden is pulled from his cradle in his nursery by an invisible force. Jody and Dan introduce by camera the new house to Aiden. The maid Maria is a parody of the maid Martine from Paranormal Activity 2. The beginning scene serves as the parody of the first Paranormal Activity as Charlie Sheen and Lindsay Lohan under Charlie's bedroom surveillance are attacked and Charlie is killed by Lindsay. Cathy's tea party and the aspect of the activity surrounding Cathy and Lily serves as a parody of the third Paranormal Activity. Jody and Kendra's skype conversation as the lights go out and after seeing a black figure outside the security system announces various doors within the house are open parodying Paranormal Activity 4. * Mama - Main parody. Mama serves as the paranormal activity within the Sanders home seeking to take Dan's nieces Cathy and Lily to the cliff and jump. Snoop Dogg and Mac Miller discover and return the girls in feral state from the cabin. Mama emerges from walls and can dissipate into just her hair and move beneath the ground which she does when she attacks Dan and abducts Cathy and Lily. Cathy has a ballerina doll made by Mama, which is a fusion of sticks, berries and broken wood. Jody is a parody of Annabel and at first does not want kids, dons a short black wig and fake tattoos as well playing in a rock band. Jody takes a pregnancy test to determine she is not pregnant and over the referral of a doctor have Cathy and Lily admitted into Dan and Jody's care along with a test study home they must relocate into on the condition of custody. Mama terrorizes the test study home trying to steal away Cathy and Lily. Mama attempts to plummet off a cliff with the girls however only has Lily willing to join. * Evil Dead - Main Parody. Jody and Kendra look for and find the Book of Evil. Mama became a deadite after reading the incantations within the book at a cabin in the woods, down in the cabin's dusty basement. The evil travelling through the woods near the cabin before coming for Mama. Lindsay Lohan becomes a deadite at the beginning of the film and kills Charlie Sheen. The teenagers David, Eric, Mia and Natalie come to inhabit the cabin for Mia's detox weekend. Upon Jody and Kendra arriving at the cabin and traversing into the cellar (passing ceiling suspended cats) read the incantation from the book and David, Eric, Mia and Natalie all become deadites and begin mutilating themselves. David produces a chainsaw, Mia tells them all "You're all going to die tonight," before cutting her tongue in half with a box cutter, Natalie amputates her arm and bites the head of a crow. Jody and Kendra repeat the incantations that both summon and stop the evil until all the teenagers but Mia are mutilated into almost nothing. As Jody and Kendra flee the cabin desperately trying to avoid them a down in the cellar Mia through the trapdoor utters "We're Going To Get You, Not Another Peep." * The Cabin in the Woods - Mac Miller references the movie upon seeing a cabin in the woods and both him and Snoop Dogg serve as a parody of Fran Kanz's character Marty Mikalski from the film. * The Hunger Games - Deleted scene * Fifty Shades of Grey - Christain Grey and Mike Tyson. Extended scene found on Blu-ray and DVD * Madea - Seeing Jody born and Kendra's stripper Black Swan dance * Inception - The dream extraction * Rise of the Planet of the Apes - Central parody * Ted - Only in the unrated Blu-ray and DVD * Titanic - Dream scene * Dos Equis commercial - Dream scene * 127 Hours - A poster for a play was seen * The Nutcracker - Only seen when Jody first auditions for Black Swan * Insidious - When Mama appears behind Dan in the kitchen while he's talking to the girls * The Day the Earth Stood Still - When Jody and Kendra read out "Gort Klaatu Barada Nikto" from the Book of Evil. "Gort" is also the name of the robot that appears in The Day the Earth Stood Still. Media Trailer Trivia * Filming begun on Tuesday, September 4, 2012 and wrapped on Thursday, October 25, 2012. *Anna Faris didn't return for Scary Movie 5 due to pregnancy. Other cast members from the previous films, such as Regina Hall, Kevin Hart, Anthony Anderson and series creators Shawn and Marlon Wayans, were offered roles but all opted not to return. Marlon Wayans, however, went to produce and star in a separate horror parody series titled “A Haunted House.” In the first film, he mocks the supposedly poor quality of the "Scary Movie" sequels made without his family’s involvement. * Ashley Tisdale took ballet exercises to prepare for her role. * This is the only film in the entire Scary Movie franchise that does not feature any main characters from the previous films, Cindy Campbell (Anna Faris) or Brenda Meeks (Regina Hall). * Actor Craig Bierko was previously attached as portraying Dan, although he was later replaced by Simon Rex for unknown reasons. * Longest break in the release of Scary Movie films at almost seven years. * One of the early versions of the script (when Anna Faris was still attached) for "Scary Movie 5" was going to spoof "Final Destination," "Scream 4" and various horror movie reboots. *It is theorized by several fans of the franchise that Scary Movie 5 would happen in an alternative universe to the one of the first four films of the franchise. **One of the facts supporting this theory is the fact that Simon Rex plays a character different from what he played in the previous two films (in Scary Movie 3 and Scary Movie 4 he played George Logan, while in Scary Movie 5 he played Dan Sanders). ***Another important proof of this theory is that Charlie Sheen plays a fictional version of himself in Scary Movie 5 instead of his character in Scary Movie 3 and Scary Movie 4, Tom Logan. ****Coincidence or not in all three films they played brothers (in Scary Movie 3 and Scary Movie 4 they played respectively George Logan and Tom Logan, and in Scary Movie 5 they played respectively Dan Sanders and Charlie Sanders). Gallery Scary-movie-5-01.jpg Scary-Movie-5-4.jpg Scary-movie-5-04.jpg Scary-movie-5-02.jpg 1366047493.jpg|Snake Mia over the MPAA PG-13 Logo of 1963-Present in the TV Spot Category:Movies Category:Scary Movie 5